Finding Out
by kensi54382
Summary: The third story in the 'Bull's Divorce' series. Bull is lost because of his past and the team wants to know what's going on with their beloved boss.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night for Bull. The looming anniversary of his divorce from Isabella was weighing heavily on his mind, especially when he had to face Benny at work. He still loved his ex-wife, and every attempt at reconciliation went badly. Benny was always there to help Bull afterwards, since he didn't have a very good relationship with his sister, but it was trying anyway. Bull's relationship with Benny always got strained when the anniversary came around, and it took them weeks to fix it. They both hated that- after all, they were best friends, and each considered the other to be a brother.

"Bull? You busy?" Marissa asked as she opened his office door.

"Of course not. What's going on, Marissa?" Bull asked as he stood from where he had been sitting on the couch in his office. "Did we get a case?"

"No. Cable has a question about the case we just closed. I couldn't answer it, so I offered to ask you."

"Okay. What's the question?"

"What happened to the real killer? Did they get arrested? Who are they?"

Bull shut his eyes for a moment and thought. What was the last case they had? He had been so distracted lately that he couldn't remember.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Marissa's question broke through his haze.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The killer was the victim's mother-in-law. She was arrested as we closed the case, I think."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll let Cable know." Marissa stepped out of the office, then poked her head back in. "Are you sure you're okay? I know you slept here last night."

Bull smiled. "I'm fine, Rissa. I'll be out there in a few minutes. Make sure they aren't lounging around out there."

"Got it." Marissa smiled back and left, not noticing the pain in Bull's eyes for the very first time since they had met.

* * *

Benny was dreading going to work that morning. He loved TAC, truly he did. And he couldn't have asked for a better boss either. But he knew what day it was for Bull, knew that they would find a way to butt heads or argue that day. He always wanted to help his ex-brother-in-law, or, as he thought of Bull, his brother. He just didn't know how to. He had never been married, and, even with all of the failed relationships he had had in the past, he didn't know the pain Bull suffered every day of the year. Benny knew that Bull still loved Izzy, not that he knew why that was after everything she had done to him. Hell, he even knew that Bull continually tried to fix his relationship and get back together with Isabella. But, there wasn't anything left in that relationship, and Benny could see that while Bull couldn't. It was the main reason why they always said something or did something on the anniversary to screw up their friendship. Benny was determined not to do that this time. He was determined to keep things the way they were- good. If Bull brought up the love he still held for Isabella, then Benny would say something in as nice a way as possible. Otherwise, he wouldn't mention anything at all about his sister. He just had to find something to distract him whenever he felt the need to mention Izzy.

"Hey, Benny," said Chunk brightly as he came up with coffees. "Here you go."

Benny smiled as he took his coffee. "Thanks, Chunk. I can really use this today."

"Late night?"

"Nope. Long day. Have you seen Bull this morning?"

"He was in his office when I left. Marissa made up a reason to go in and check on him, but I get the feeling he didn't go home last night."

"Yeah, that's because he didn't." Benny sighed. "I know that he's not himself today…" he said, mostly to himself.

"Benny, do you know something about Bull that we don't know?"

Benny grinned. "Of course I do. And I'll never tell you," he laughed.

Chunk smiled. "Right. Look, if Marissa can't get through to him, then you should try. You're his best friend, Benny, and everyone knows that you and Marissa are the only people that he ever really listens to."

"Sure. I'll give it a shot." Benny groaned internally, knowing that today was going to be hard. They didn't have a case currently, so everyone would be wanting to know why Bull was so upset.

* * *

Bull walked out of his office slowly, not really wanting to be at work that day. But, he knew he would face more questions by not coming in than if he showed up while in a bad mood.

"Hey, Bull," said Benny brightly. "I know I'm late, sorry about that. I got stuck in traffic."

"No problem, Benny," Bull replied distractedly, though he knew that Benny would understand.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Benny asked softly, making sure he was only heard by his boss.

"Uh… maybe an hour? I don't know."

Benny sighed. "Are you sure you want to be here, Jason? Nobody will blame you for going home today."

"I'm not leaving…" Bull looked away. "I'm distracted if I stay here. I don't know what I'll do if I go home where there's no way to stop myself thinking of it."

"You can come and stay with me tonight, if you want. Or I can come to your place, if it's easier."

"Thanks, Benny." Bull gave a small smile and kept walking towards his assembled team.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa gave Bull a smile as she handed over a file.

"What's this?" Bull asked.

"Not sure. The guy that dropped it off said it was private and for your eyes only. Cable asked me what to do about it, so I'm handing it to you," answered Marissa.

Bull nodded. He opened the file, looked at it for a moment, then went pale and dropped the file onto the ground. He swayed a little as his head started swimming with memories he had tried to forget, and almost fell to the ground himself.

"Bull? Are you alright?" Benny asked worriedly as he lifted Bull back onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Bull. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's alright," said Danny. "What was in the file?"

"Nothing…" Bull sighed. He picked up the file and handed it to Benny. "Tell them," he said, before turning around and retreating to his office.

* * *

With Bull gone, Benny opened the file to read the contents. For a second, he was confused about Bull's reaction, but then he realised why his boss had had such a strong reaction. There were two photos and some documents in the file, and, without reading the papers, Benny knew that the file had been sent by Isabella. The small photo was actually an ultrasound picture of their unborn baby that they had lost to a miscarriage. That would have been hard on Bull, but not the reason for his reaction. The second photo was the one taken by police a year after the miscarriage- the same day that the courts finally granted their divorce. Isabella had readily agreed to let Bull get his belongings that afternoon. When Bull, who had been unaccompanied by police, had gone to the home he had shared with his now ex-wife, Isabella had been waiting with her old friend- a huge guy that was angry with Bull for 'hurting' Isabella. Bull hadn't stood a chance, and probably would have been killed by the guy if Benny hadn't turned up for a visit with his sister. Benny had walked in on the guy beating up Bull, and when Benny had scared the guy off, he had found Bull barely conscious and already bruising all over. Benny had been furious with his sister, and that was when the rift had begun between them- Benny had been so angry with Isabella for hurting the man he considered a brother.

"Benny? What does Bull want you to tell us?" Chunk asked, bringing Benny back to the present.

Benny sighed. He looked up at the team he considered as his family, his eyes showing his pain and worry. "It's a really long story," he said.

"We're listening," said Cable. "Bull is our friend. We want to help."

Benny nodded. "Okay." He looked at Bull's office for a second, then looked back. "Today is the fourth anniversary of Bull's divorce. It's hard on him- he still has feelings for Isabella."

"We figured he did," said Marissa.

"Well, he keeps trying to fix their non-existent relationship. Every year, on this day, he calls Bella and tries to get her to resume their relationship. It never ends well. Most times, Bull is left with more emotional scars to deal with. Trust me, you don't want to see Bull like that. It's heartbreaking. I know that she's my sister, but when I see Bull like that, I want to kill Isabella."

"Has he tried today?"

"No. He won't do it at work, and I highly doubt it'll happen this time." Benny held up the file. "Bella sent this to him. Look at it before I explain anything else. I'm going to go check on Bull."

* * *

Marissa took the file from Benny and opened it. She spread the contents on the conference table, gasping when she saw the police photos of Bull. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She'd cry later, in her office, where she was alone. Right then, Bull needed the team to help him, and crying was not helpful at all.

"Is that Bull?" asked Danny softly. She lifted the photo gingerly, as if she would cause more damage just by touching the picture. "Who the hell would do this to him?"

"Yeah. Bull is the most kind, sensitive, funny man anyone has ever known. He wouldn't have done anything to warrant this kind of attack," added Cable.

"I'm guessing this is what Benny will explain," said Chunk. "We're going to find out as soon as he checks on Bull."

* * *

"Jason? Are you alright?" Benny asked after closing the door behind him. He looked around. "Where are you?"

"Couch," came Bull's quiet voice.

Benny moved further into the office and sat in the armchair that Bull normally sat in to talk to people. "Are you sure you want them to know?"

"They'll find out eventually. May as well tell them now."

"As soon as I tell them, the girls, and possibly even Chunk, are going to storm in here and cuddle you for as long as they can. They're going to want to wrap you in cotton wool for the rest of your life."

"I know."

"I want to wrap you in cotton wool, actually," joked Benny.

"Shut up," said Bull, with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm going to go out there and tell them now. Do you want to come out with me?"

"No."

Benny nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Benny sighed as he left his boss' office. He was going to have a hard time explaining everything, especially since the memory of seeing his best friend lying in a bloody heap on his sister's living room floor still made him want to cry. But he had to do it. Bull had asked him to do it, and he couldn't do what his sister had always done- made promises with no intention of keeping them.

"Guys, sit down," said Benny.

The team had already taken seats, the file now neatly packed up and sitting in the middle of the table.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them, but not until I'm done talking." Benny took a deep breath. "Five years ago, Bull and Isabella were pregnant. Everything was going great, then Bella found herself bleeding. Bull took her to the hospital and stayed with her during every test and check-up the doctors deemed necessary. He did everything he could to look after her, but it didn't make a difference. A week later, Bella had a miscarriage. They lost the baby…"

Marissa sniffled as she looked at Benny. "Isabella blamed Bull, didn't she?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. Bella got so angry with Bull, she decided to cheat on him. Bull buried himself in his work, and when he finally found out about the affair, it was too late to fix things. Bella asked him for a divorce, citing differences between them that were all Bull's fault. It wasn't true, but the courts believed her and granted their divorce four years ago. Bella told the police that Bull could come without an escort to get his stuff, so they allowed him to go. Unfortunately, nobody knew what Bella had in mind. Bull went to their home with the intention of packing his belongings, only to find that Bella's old friend was there with her. At first, he assumed it was just a precaution or she had changed her mind about having no escort for Bull. But, when he walked into the living room to head upstairs, Bella's friend grabbed him and started beating him up. Bull would have died that day…"

"How did he survive?" Cable whispered through her tears.

"I was going to help Bull. When I walked in, I saw what was happening. Anger took over, and, despite the guy's huge size, I jumped in and pulled Bull free. I think I frightened the guy, honestly, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I was so angry at Bella, and all I wanted to do was make her feel the pain she had just caused for Bull. Instead, I called 911 and told the police what I saw." Benny sighed again. "The police came to the hospital and took photos of Bull's injuries and everything, but he was unable to give a statement because of how badly beaten he was. It took a week before he was able to talk about it, and he had so much trouble, I had to stay with him just to translate what he was saying."

"What possessed her to do something like that?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. Bull hasn't ever forgotten about it, but he learnt to put it behind him. She's just brought it all back again with that file."

"That's horrible… No wonder Bull's so hurt by it. We have to do something to help."

"You can't help, Rissa," said Bull sadly as he joined them.

"Like hell we can't," stated Danny. "I still have friends at the FBI. I'll call them and have her arrested."

"No, Danny. Izzy is still Benny's sister, and I won't let him lose the only family he has left."

"She's not the only family I have, Bull. You're my brother," said Benny.

"Thank you. I'm still not letting you lose her."

"Too bad. Danny, call your friends and have her arrested for slander and assault please." Benny glanced at Bull. "Make sure that she actually gets charged this time. We have enough evidence in that file to convict her."

"You're absolutely sure about this, Benny?" Danny asked as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I am." Benny turned to Bull. "She's going to pay for this. She got away with it the first time around. I won't let her get away this time."

With a sigh, Bull finally nodded his agreement. Sitting in Danny's now vacant chair, he put his head in his hands to hide his tears.

"Jason, you don't need to hide. We aren't going to judge you," said Marissa softly.

"Marissa," said Benny, "let him go. He'll be alright again in a moment. Just give him some space."

* * *

With Benny and Chunk looking after Bull, and Cable helping Danny gather as much evidence as possible against Isabella, Marissa retreated into her office. As soon as her door was closed, she let her tears fall. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to such a kind man, and she truly didn't get why Isabella would blame Bull for a miscarriage that he couldn't have helped if he tried. He was innocent in all of this, yet he was still suffering because of it. That wasn't right.

Marissa had taken the file with her. She was curious about Bull's injuries and why it wasn't obvious that he had been hurt so bad. Four years was plenty of time for recovery, but the injuries he had sustained made Marissa feel that there should have been some sign of a problem in his past. Knowing that the contents of the file were going to upset her again, she took a deep breath and opened the offensive item. She pulled out the list of injuries that Bull had sustained and read:

 _Jason Bull is lucky to be alive after the injuries he has sustained. The head injuries alone are enough to be fatal. Jason Bull is going to need physical therapy if he wakes up from his coma to help him learn to walk, talk and do things for himself. Here is a list of his injuries-_

 _*Facial bruising_

 _*Brain swelling_

 _*Brain bruising_

 _*Broken left forearm_

 _*Broken left hand_

 _*Ten cracked ribs_

 _*Two bruised ribs_

 _*Broken left femur_

 _*Five broken toes_

Marissa was shocked, but she pulled the next piece of paper from the file and read that too:

 _Jason Bull is a miracle. He woke up after only a day. We weren't expecting that. Jason has some difficulty speaking, but it is clear that he is going to great lengths to recover from his traumatic injuries. His physical therapist has said that Jason is doing well with walking and looking after himself, so we are hoping that this will also resolve itself in time- Doctor Kevin Thompson._

Marissa had to smile after reading the doctor's note. Of course Bull wouldn't let anything get in his way. She placed the note back into the file and whispered,

"I know you're tough, Bull, but this is just ridiculous. I'm so glad that you were able to recover."

"Excuse me, Marissa?" asked Bull quietly.

Marissa looked up after hurriedly wiping away her tears and hiding the file. "Jason. What can I do for you?"

"Why are you crying?" Bull sat on the empty chair next to Marissa.

"I'm not."

"I can see the tear tracks. Are you okay?" Bull had only really thought about his own pain lately, and thought he might have missed something important.

"I'm fine." Marissa tried to smile, but she found that she couldn't. "Okay, that's a lie. I'm okay, but you aren't. I hate seeing you so upset."

"Rissa…"

Marissa pulled Bull into a hug. "She had no right, Jason. None at all. You didn't cause that miscarriage, but she still blamed you for it. How is that fair? How can she say it was your fault?"

Bull had to smile. He really did have some amazing friends. "Riss, she was hurting…"

"But she isn't now. She has no right to keep hurting you!" Marissa looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks again. "And she brought up the worst memory you have for absolutely no reason at all. Why?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know, Marissa. I really don't."

"How can you not want to know?"

"Because, like you said, she just wants to hurt me. I don't need that."

"I wish we could help."

"Danny is helping by getting her arrested. I won't ever admit that in front of Benny, by the way."

"Poor Benny. She is his sister."

"That's why I didn't want anything to happen to Isabella."

"She deserves to go to prison, Jason."

"Not if it means that Benny is alone."

"He has us. He'll never be alone."

Bull nodded in agreement. "Trust me, Riss. I won't be letting him be alone after this."

"How long did it take you to heal?"

"Almost two months. It took longer for me to get my speech back up to scratch though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The doctors ran test after test, trying to figure out what was happening, but they couldn't find anything. Everyone assumed that my brain had healed but that the damage was going to be permanent. I started going to speech therapy to see if that would help, and roughly a month later, I was talking normally again."

"How did Benny manage to understand you?" Marissa asked, remembering what the lawyer had told them.

"I don't have a clue. That guy is amazing. He's the best support I've ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

Bull was surprised by how quickly Danny was able to get things in motion. Within the hour, two FBI agents had come and collected the file that Isabella had sent, and maybe ten minutes after that, Danny got a phone call to say that Bella was in custody. Bull was shocked that Benny seemed to be relieved to hear that his sister was in custody, but he didn't dare bring it up just in case Benny was only pretending to be happy. After all, there was no way that he could be glad that his sister could be going to jail, right? Bull knew that he wouldn't be happy to find out that his brother was in custody and on his way to prison, again.

"Bull? Are you okay?" Benny asked.

"I am. I was just thinking about something Marissa said to me, actually. Something about you."

"What did she say?"

"That you aren't alone, even with the current circumstances. She's right. You aren't alone, because all of us love you here."

"I know that, Jason. I think that you're the one who forgets. I don't care that Isabella is going to jail. She shouldn't have done anything that she did to you. I can't forgive her for it."

"There's not even a tiny part of you that is angry with me?"

"No."

Bull smiled. "Thanks, Benny."

Benny just shrugged. "You're welcome. Now, we have a new case. Come on."

* * *

Bull knew as soon as he saw the lawyer in the conference area that this had to do with Isabella. He groaned quietly as he and Benny stepped through his office door.

"Why is he here?" Benny asked.

"I'll bet that he doesn't know why Bella has been arrested," Bull answered.

"Let me fill him in," said Benny, and, before Bull could stop him, he was standing in front of the lawyer.

"Benny! Stop," called Bull, "don't get yourself into trouble!"

Benny turned around. "I won't. I want to see what he wants from us, then I want to tell him the truth about his client." There was a horrible smile on Benny's face. "Let him tell her that we all know what she did."

"Benny..."

"You can't stop me this time, Jason. I need to do this."

"At least let me come with you."

"No. I don't want anyone else involved. This has to be me, and me alone. It's what I need to do. You understand that, don't you?"

Bull hesitated, but he couldn't deny that he understood Benny's desire to stop his sister's treatment of them once and for all. "Fine, Benny. Just be careful. And shout out if you need us."

* * *

It didn't take long for the team to see that Benny had gotten through to Izzy's lawyer. The man had stormed out of the building, shouting something about bringing TAC down. Nobody was really worried about that- Bull had not done anything wrong, and the company was his, not Benny's. They were more worried that Izzy would try to hurt Bull or Benny again before she finally got the punishment she deserved.

Indeed, by the next morning, Bull was reading the court papers that Benny had given him. Benny was taking Izzy to court to sue her for defamation and for the pain she had caused Bull by humiliating him in front of his team. Bull really was grateful for this but he still worried about Benny. There was no way that the younger man was not feeling hurt by everything that was happening. But, Bull had chosen to not say anything, because Benny didn't want to talk about it anymore. That was fine. Benny would come to him when he needed to. He had the whole team behind him throughout the trial and anything that happened with Izzy until she was finally punished. Bull would make sure that they were all available when Benny needed them.

"What do you think, Bull?" Benny was asking.

Bull glanced up and smiled. "I think this is a good one. You have plenty to use. Go get her, Benny Colon!"

Benny grinned. "You'll be my first witness on the stand. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you need, we'll do. You can put me up first."

"Good. The trial starts on Monday. Be available, but I don't know if you'll be needed before Tuesday."

"I'll be ready."

 **The End**


End file.
